The Raiders of Eradication
by Zombiegirl925
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in the world of fallout 3? Well now you can, through the eyes of a young girl, Blaze. This is my first real writing project ever, and first fanfiction, and I am only 15 years old and there is no such thing as "perfect", so please do not be too harsh with the comments. But I would love to know how I can improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Year 2277, 8 year old, Blaze was hidden under her bed, hours after the mercenaries had left. They had slaughtered their only 3 brahmin, had stolen all the caps her family had, and destroyed everything else.

Blaze could not stay there forever. She knew she would need food and water and some unknown threat could eventually wander here. She left with only, the clothing she had been wearing, a type of clothing common among Wasteland settlers, a small pocket knife with a black rubber handle, and in surprisingly good condition, considering how old it is, and a necklace, made of silver, containing a photo of one of her ancestors, the only one she knew about. Her parents were very proud of him.

Blaze took one last look at her home, a medium sized building made of scrap metal, and surrounded by a broken down fence, along with the corpses of her brahmin. She observed the barren landscape, and found no potential threats. The parents of Blaze were always trading with those who settled at a place called Megaton. She had been there before, it was a very nice place. She also had become close friends with the authority, the scientist, and a bartender at Megaton, perhaps they could help her. She stated heading toward Megaton.

As Blaze walked, she thought about the events that had transpired earlier that day. The leader of the mercenaries said, "We've been looking for you. Someone's put quite a price on your head. It's too bad, you could have been useful." Her father responded with "You can try." in a very calm vtone, this triggered the mercenaries attack. It was obvious, they did not care about Blaze, and probably figured she would be killed by some local wildlife, or starve to death.

It was at this moment that Blaze realized just how much she hated those mercenaries, and the company they worked for. She wanted to destroy them all.


	2. Chapter 2

To Blaze, every minute felt like an hour. She has been walking through the wasteland for 30 minutes now, and noticed a house in incredible condition, and walked up to it. She nocked on the door to see if the building was already in someone's possession, entering unfamiliar places is a very good way of getting killed. One the other side of the door she heard foots, that a person fiddling with the door handle. The door opened to an old woman, with short grey hair of shoulder length, wearing the average clothing of a wasteland settler. She looked down at the girl, most likely wondering why a 8 year old was wondering around the wasteland all by herself. Blaze took a deep breath, and quickly said, "Hi, my name's Blaze, and some soldiers killed my parents, and we have some family friends in Megaton so I was going to ask them for help, but the trip is taking longer than I expected, and on the way I noticed this house, and I was wondering if I could stay here until the morning, and I thought…", "Whoa! Slow down, sweetheart!" The old woman interrupted with a loud, but friendly voice. She had a bit of an ascent, as well. "You could'a just asked for a place to stay, don't need your life story to convince me." Blaze was surprised by the sudden interruption,

"D-does that mean I can s-stay?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

Blaze said with both happiness, and excitement, and hugged the woman around the stomach, barely being able to reach, taking the woman by surprise, quickly releasing her, recalling that this is still very much a stranger. "So, what's your name anyway?" said the woman, as they walked in to the house.

"My name is Blaze."

"Blaze? What a strange name. I like it. My name's Silver."

For the rest of the evening the two females, discussed everything, sharing their life stories, and interest, and had helped Blaze but her long brown hair into pig tails.

In the morning, Blaze left. Before hand Silver had given her extra clothing, water, rad-away, first aid, and food. Blaze assumed that Silver must like her at lest a little for her to give her so many supplies but not enough to watch her leave, sadly.

And the journey continues.


End file.
